Conventional rototillers used for tilling soil and cultivating in gardening or agricultural work characteristically have a single shaft with a plurality of tines affixed thereto. While conventional rotor tillers utilizing a single shaft may do an adequate job of tilling previously tilled soils or light soils, conventional tillers do not perform as well in hard soils, soils containing rocks and other debris, and/or soils containing a significant amount of dense, tall weeds therein. These hard soils, rocky soils, etc., require an increase in the downward force exerted on the tiller by the operator in order to cause the tines to enter the ground. Additionally, the conventional tiller will typically “walk” over these hard soils and skip areas, resulting in uneven tilling of the ground and/or tilling to a very shallow depth. Accordingly, it is therefore desired to implement a more robustly designed gardening system.